


holding on

by NightHallow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHallow/pseuds/NightHallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>it's about Michael and Gavin and there adorableness</p><p>sorry probably not done yet</p><p>enjoy (first fan fiction please don't hate me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on

“GAVIN GET OFF YOUR LASSY ASS AND GET TO WORK” Geoff yells at me for the 10th time today, I slowly get up and drag my feet over to the shower. After I sit down and am about to take a bite out of my tost before I know it an angry Geoff is dragging me by the collar out of the door yelling “WE’VE GOT NO TIME FOR THAT WERE LATE FOR WORK” I decide that the best approach for this problem is........ to sit in the car and sulk for the rest of the journey.

 

_I hear some slamming of doors and Geoff yelling at someone for some reason that I can’t make out….. so I’m guessing that Gavin and Geoff have arrived, late as usual. Just then an angry Geoff storms in with a sulky Gavin following him. All was silent until Geoff broke it “Sorry were late guys what did we miss” “we were just about to start a new minecraft let’s play” I exclaim “ok then” and as on que “llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllets play” was yelled from an exited ray and the game began._

_“GAVIN YOU FUCK WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING HIT ME” I scream at the stupid goof ball “sorry mi-cool” “MAVIN” ray yells from behind me “STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS RAY” I turn back to my screen and find out the basted has killed me “GAVIN YOU FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

 

“Bye guy’s I’ll see you tomorrow” “bye Gavin” I start walking and bumped into Michael coming from the kitchen “hey gav where’re you going” he asked wile stuffing his face with a sandwich, hehehe, he looks so cute when he does that. GAVIN SNAP OUT OF IT, Michael doesn’t like you like that “Gavin Gaavin GAVIN” “YES WHATEVER YOU WANT” “you were way out there buddy” “s-s-sorry” “you never answered me…. Where’re you going” “oh um I’m just going out to get some………food yeh food, well I gota go bye” truth is that I was getting Michael something special because tomorrow is our 3 year anniversary of the first time we meet, so I must get him something nice but… I don’t know what….. Oh well ill figure it out. “Um bye Gavin” the leave the confused American behind and run through the rain to Geoff’s car which he kindly let me borrow for this little trip out.

“OH BOLICS I CANT SEE A THING IN THIS RAIN” the rain was pouring down coating the window in a thick coat off water “I CANT SEE A THING” I yelled at the window I hear a loud honk and all goes black.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”


End file.
